viktorpediafandomcom_fi-20200214-history
VIKTOR FACTORY - THE STORY
centre|400px Luku 1 Musta junavaunu kiitää kovaa vauhtia ilmassa. Etummaisena on musta veturi liekkikuvioin varustettuna; ääni vaikuttaa samalta kuin kaatuva kerrostalo. Yhdistelmä madaltaa korkeutta ja vetäisee kahden talon välistä. Junan kuljettajana on musta, isokokoinen viiksekäs hahmo. Hänellä on tyylikäs monokkeli ja silinterihattu. Viktor kääntää junansa ylöspäin, väistäen Sankarien aluksen laserammuksen. “Ette te noilla hökötyksillänne mitään saa aikaan!”, Viktor karjuu, painaa yhtä nappia ohjauspaneelista ja junan karjapuskuri muuttuu valtavaksi sirkkeliksi. Hän syöksyy suoraan kerrostalon läpi avaruusjunallaan jättäen taakseen vain kuumentuneita raudankappaleita rakennuksen tukirakenteesta. “Hän karkaa!”, sininen sankari huutaa aluksestaan. “Ei jos se minusta on kiinni”, sanoo kaikkien ihailema, keulakuvapoju, paras kaikista, WILLIAM FURNO. Hän pistää aluksensa vauhdin täysille ehtiäkseen kiertää rakennuksen ja saada avaruusparonin kiinni. Moottorit ulvovat, väki kadulla kasautuu väestönsuojiin luullessaan sen olevan säteilyvaaran merkki. No, tavallaan se onkin, sillä Maximus Meltdown ampuu silloin säteilevää ydinjätettä avaruusjunan takaosasta suoraan kerrostalon aukkoon josta juna posotti läpi. Heppu nauraa kliseisesti kun näkee rakennuksen loppujenkin tukipilareiden sulavan hänen ansiostaan. Maximus istuutuu junan mukavaan perävaunuun kultaharkoista kasatulle istuimelle. He kävivät Viktorin kanssa “nostamassa rahaa tililtä”, kuten hänen mestarinsa sen ilmaisi. Joku kukkahattutäti sitten raportoi asiasta Sankareille. Vaunu tärähtää kun energialaukaus osuu sen pohjaan. Seuraa hetken mietintä tämän äärikapitalistin päässä, kunnes vilkaisee ikkunasta ja näkee ärsyttävän HIROU-logolla varustetun lentomasiinan syöksyvän heitä kohti alaviistosta, pilottina se ärsyttävä William. Viktorkin havaitsee tilanteen, kääntää junaansa 90 astetta alaspäin ja siitä ajaa ylösalaisin suoraan Sankarialusta päin, keltaisen hävittäjän rusentuessa junan etupuskurin silppureihin ja metallisilpun tullessa ulos alta. “Siinä meni sekin sankari. Muahahhaa!”, avaruusparoni naurahtaa ja nostaa junan takaisin ylöspäin,. William makaa joka osa korjausta kaipaavana katutasossa. Hän ehti hypätä juuri pois aluksesta enne sen tuhoa. Kaksi muuta sankarien alusta saavuttavat nyt avaruusjunan - Viktor kiroaa Williamin aiheuttamaa viivytystä. Mark Surge ja Chielf Drax , kumpikin sinisiä sankareita, syöksyvät itsevarmana kohti avaruusjunaa. kaksi laserammusta hajottavat ikkunan junasta ja Maximus juoksee nopeasti ikkunaan. Hän juoksee sitten Viktorin asekaapille vaunun perään, ottaa mukavan, n. metrin pituisen putken johon on ladattu Anti-Hero-ohjuksia. Maximus nostaa tummanvihreän putken olkapäälleen. Ase on halpa, Viktorin sarjatuottama ja kaikkialle myyty tehokas ase. Hän ampuu puolen kilotonnin räjähdysvoiman omaavan räjähdekärjen ikkunasta, ohjus viheltää kovaa ja syöksyy kohti lähestyviä sankareita. Mark huomaa ohjuksen ja lentää nopeasti Viktorin junan yli - ohjus asettuu jahtaamaan häntä. Se hakeutuu Hero Coren perusteella. Sankari vetäisee junan alle nopealla koukkauksella ja - koska ohjus on hidas ja kääntyy huonosti - räjähdekärki osuu itse junan takaosaan. Valtava räjähdys koettelee junan titaanikuorta ja puoli takavaunua hajoaa paloiksi ja tippuu kaduille. Maximus hyppää äkkiä veturiosaan Viktorin viereen. “Sinä tunari ammuit junaamme! Ääliö!”, Viktor valittaa ja lyö kyynärpäällä Maximusta olkapäähän. Luku 2 Kuu on pääosin koleaa kivierämaata, mutta kuten kaikilla alueilla, myös sillä on poikkeuksensa. Kuun pimeällä puolella sijaitsee hieno, harmaasta raudasta ja titaanista tehty kuumoduuleista koostuva kuutukikohta, jonka vieressä kohoaa massiivisena putkena kuulaser. Kun menemme lähemmäs, välittämättä hengenvaarallisista geenimanipuloiduista jäniksistä jotka toimivat ovivartioina, välittämättä ikävän polttavista automaattilasertorneista tai muista kaupparatsujen pään menoksi viritetyistä ansoista, löydämme rauhallisen siviiliasumuksen jossa on kaikki mitä elämiseen tarvitsee. Viktor on hyvin tyylitajuinen ja huomaavainen herrasmies, ja on ottanut hoiviinsa monia elämän kaltoin kohtelemia yksilöitä, kuten Vladimir Rotorin. Nyt hän on istuskelemassa luksustuolillaan Ilkeiden-suunnitelmien-pöydän ääressä miettimässä seuraavaa keikkaa. Maximus on siivoamassa vessoja. Viktor toteaa rikolliselämän olevan välillä turhan vaikeaa, lukkiutuu huoneeseensa ja alkaa soittamaan pianoaan. Viktor on säveltänyt sillä vähintään 20 pianokonserttoa, kukin noin kahden-kolmen tunnin mittainen. pianonsoittoa here Mitäs hänen alaisilleen sillä hetkellä kuuluu? ”I'argent ou la vie, ja heti!”, Maurice huutaa jonkin sortin pankkivirkailijalle. Tiskin takana oleva kauhusta kankea heppu alkaa lapata käteistä barettipäiselle Corrodérille joka ottaa ne tyytyväisenä. “Nyt häivyn baguettelle ja vin blancille. Ay revoir, fous!”, vihermusta hahmo sanoo, heittää savukranaatin ja katoaa. Jonnekin. Tavish McThunder seisoo ison tiilirakennuksen katolla. Hän asettaa punaisia muovilaatikoita tehtaan katolle, välillä hörpäten viskipullostaan. “Muhahaa, tämä on kostoni kaikille normaalikätisille!!! Räjäytän HANSKATEHTAAN!”, skottirikollinen vaahtoaa tehtaan katolla virittäen lisää pommeja. Sankaritehtaan heppuja näkyy lentävän jo taivaalla, hän laittaa ajastimen ja hyppää naapurirakennukseen. Vladimir Rotor lehahtaa lentoon talon katolta ja varmistaa aseensa. Propelli hänen selässään alkaa pyöriä kovaa vauhtia, hän syöksyy eteenpäin kohti suurta purjemaista rakennusta. Lentäessä väistöliike, ja jonkun epätoivoisen Sankarin laukaus ei tee mitään vahinkoa. Vladimir on oppinut erilaisia kikkoja Viktorilta, ja nytkin aikoo käydä lähinnä psykologista sodankäyntiä Sankareita vastaan. Hän kaartaa Sankaritehtaan viereen, alkaa ampua aseestaan maalia. Violettia maalia. V… I… K… T…, Rotor kirjoittaa spraymaalilla valkoiseen seinään. Maali on erikoismaalia joka lähtee vain kulumalla. Viktor kehitti sen yrittäessään tehdä entistä parempaa hampaiden suojaa. Valitettavasti ainetta jossa on muun muassa vetysyanidia ja asetonia ei voi laittaa muiden suuhun. Paitsi vihamiehille. Vladimir nauraa iloisesti kun lähtee lentoon poispäin. Sankaritehtaan rakennuksen kyljessä lukee nyt “VIKTOR”, eikä se lähde kuin kulumalla. Siinä kestää noin kymmenen vuotta. Luku 3 Mitäs itse Sankaritehtaaseen kuuluu? No, ensinnäkin kaikkien rakastama sankari, William Furno vietiin laastareissa korjattavaksi. Pudotus ei tehnyt hyvää keulakuvapojun imagolle. Hän aikoo haastaa oikeuteen yrityksen mikä teki hänelle laskuvarjon jota oli liian vaikea käyttää. Ohjeissa luki “Vedä punaista narua”, mutta ei kerrottu kumpaa. Meinaan sitä punaista sivusta roikkuvaa vai punaista vyönä toimivaa narua. Puolet sankareista yrittävät pestä pois “VIKTOR” -tekstiä. Yleensäkin Sankareiden tukikohdassa vallitsee suuri vilinä, ja, kuten tavallista, Miksu Munakello- niminen Sankarien avustaja on jäänyt vaille huomiota. Hän auttaa jokipäivä Sankareita ja kaikkia muitakin, ja mitä saa palkkioksi? Ei mitään, ei edes mainintaa hänen avustaan. Hän on vain työhön luoto robotti vailla sielua. Miksu vihaa sitä. Kiittämättömät sankarit eivät noteeraa mitenkään heille elintärkeän tietopankin olemassaoloa silloin kun se ei ole välttämätöntä. Yö laskeutuu tälle planeetalle jonka nimeä ei kukaan muista. Sankaritehtaassa on vain pari valvojaa päivystämässä. Yövuoro heillä. Eräs toinenkin on hereillä, ihan vapaaehtoisesti. Olento hiippailee pimeällä käytävällä hiirenhiljaa. Hän varoo kaikkia ääniä jotka paljastaisivat hänet. Periaatteessa hän ei tee mitään väärää, hänen ei vain kuuluisi olla täällä tähän aikaan. Hän kyykistyy oven viereen ja kuuntelee - toisella puolella on pari heppua valvontakeskuksessa. Hän harkitsee tarkkaan, savukranaatti ja juoksu ohi toimisi mutta saattaisi vaarantaa tehtävä tulevaisuuden. Ilman mitään peittelyä hän ei voi mennä sisään. Natalie huitaisee hiljaa terällään ilmastointikuilun luukun auki ja vetää hoikan kehonsa sisään. Vihreä “Sankari” ryömii hiljaa putkessa ja katsoo ritilän läpi, kaksi asioista onnellisen tietämätöntä heppua istuvat näyttöjen ääressä ja pysyvät hereillä vain kahvin voimalla. Nössöt, hän ajattelee. Sankaritehdas on onneton systeemi, KGB:stä olisi tuollaiset heput potkittu pois. Hän pääsee valvontahuoneen ohi ja tulee ulos ilmastointikuilusta. Kuuluu pieni kolahdus kun hän tiputtautuu metallilattialla ja jatkaa hiippailua varjoissa. Edessä näkyy ovi jonka yläpuolella on kyltti “Quaza-kivet” Natalie Breznikova avaa oven omalla sankarikortillaan ja pääsee huoneeseen jossa säilytetään Hero Coreja. “Фантастический. Näitä työnantajani lähetti minut tänne hakemaan!”, Natalie puhuu itsekseen viehkeällä venäjän aksentillaan. Hän ottaa kaksi kiveä kätensä ja tutkailee niitä. Niissä piilee Sankarien voima. “Mitä sinä teet täällä, #”½!¤%& sankari?”, ääni hänen takaansa kuuluu. Natalie pudottaa kivet säikähdyksissään ja kääntyy. Miksu Munakello oli ollut nukkumassa huoneen toisessa päässä. Hän tunnisti heti Natalien tämän käännyttyä ja ihmettelee. “Eikö tuo ole vähän epäilyttävää ‘Sankarilta‘?”, se sanoo leijuessaan KGB:n agentin pään tasolla. Natalie miettii hetken - hän voisi eliminoida tämän kiusankappaleen yhdellä huitaisulla mutta hänestä voisi saada myös kätevän liittolaisen. Hän on tietoinen Miksun vihasta sankareita kohtaan. “Sinähän et pidä sankareista, eikö niin?”, hän aloittaa. Leijuvan pallon teleskooppisilmä tarkkailee kohdettaan linssin läpi, Miksu ihmettelee kysymystä. “En tietenkään!”, hän valittaa. “Minä en ole oikea Sankari.”, Natalie sanoo, tietäen että tuohon Munakelloon voi luottaa. Hän kaivaa esiin KGB:n kortin ja näyttää sitä. Natalie Alexandra Breznikova, Neuvostoliiton Sankari, Lenin sinetin ansainnut agentti, Miksu lukee kortista. Koko hänen käsitys hiljaisesta naissankarista muuttuu. “Ryöstän nämä sankarien voimanlähteet ja saan hyvät rahat. Sinullakin voisi olla joku motiivi tähän hommaan, olisit varmasti hyödyllinen.”, Breznikova taivuttelee. Luku 4 Ilkeä Avaruusparoni Doktor Viktor Von Nebula on alaisineen hänen työhuoneessa. Viktorilla on pöydällään kartta Sankaritehtaasta ja hän kertaa siitä suunnitelmaansa. “Suunnitelma on monimutkainen ja tarkasti hiottu-” “Viva la director Viktor!”, Maurice huutaa väliin. “-Niin, käytämme hämäystä jotta saamme suuren osan sankareista huijattua pois tukikohdasta - Maximus saa räjäyttää ydinasein jonkun syrjäkylän. Muut hyökkäämme tarkasti tätä reittiä pitkin Sankaritehtaalle kahdella avaruusjunalla. Syöksymme ovesta 2B ja 8C läpi, junien puskurit hoitakoot sankarit. Jos tulee ongelmia, ammumme kuulaserilla pelotteeksi tehtaan viereen. Murtaudumme sisälle, ryöstämme kaiken hyödyllisen ja mahdollisesti räjäytämme paikan. Tässä tarkemmat toimintaohjeet”, murhanhimoinen ex-hammaslääkäri sanoo ja ojentaa paperinipun. “Testaamme myös uusinta keksintöni: Dentist 2050:a. Se on hammaslääkärirobotti joka on aseistettu muun muassa raketinheittimellä, timanttikärkisellä hammasporalla, aivo-imurilla ja kolmellakymmenellä erikokoisella veitsellä.” Ilkeä yhteisnauru. Miksu menee kahden päivystäjän luo ja selittää näille että on lisävahdinvaihto. No, kaksikko ei paljoa epäile kun Miksu on yksi tukikohdan työroboteista jonka ei pitäisi pystyä valehtelemaan. Natalie pakkaa pari Hero Corea laukkuun ja tulee Miksun luo valvomoon. Yhtäkkiä sireenit alkavat soida, ensin kaksikko luulee sen johtuvan heistä mutta vilkaistuaan näyttöihin, he näkevät ison sienipilven kohoamassa maaseudulla. Toisesta valvomosta jostain rakennuksen toiselta puolelta ilmoitetaan kovaa radioon Meltdownin hyökkäyksestä ja kaksi tiimiä Sankareita lähetetään paikalle. Natalie huokaisee helpotuksesta. Hän vaihtaa valvomon näytöt kuvaamaan sisäkameroita, ja katselee niiden välityksellä hyvää pakoreittiä. Hän voisi pölliä sen itseään täynnä olevan Williamin moottoripyörän. Hei, niin hän tekeekin! Käytävältä kuuluu juoksua. Joku tulee tänne. ennekuin hän edes näkee kuka tulija on, bumerangi on kolkannut kohteensa äänettömästi ovensuuhun. Natalie tutkii kaatunutta: “Mark…? Mitä ihmettä?”. Breznikova tajuaa silloin että hänen ranteessa olevaan hälyttimeen on tullut ilmoitus “Rookie- tiimi alushangaariin” Reitti aluksille kulkee tämän valvomon kautta. Ihmeen nopeasti korjattu keulakuvapoika, kaikkien rakastama Furno kävelee käytävää pitkin ja näkee kaksi tiimiläistään: Natalien seisomassa ja ilmeisesti tyrmätty Mark. Nataliella on myös laukussa Hero Coreja, suhteellisen epäilyttävää. “Mitä SINÄ…?”, William sönköttää. Natalie miettii. Hän voisi kolkata tuon tunarin ja häipyä nopeasti. Toisaalta saattaa tulla ongelmia koska hänellä ei ole nopeaa ulospääsyä. “Olet petturi, Natalie.”, punaoranssi Sankari ilmoittaa hämmästyneenä. Hyvä että hitaimmillakin leikkaa…, Natalie ajattelee ja heittää bumerangin. Kaikkien odotusten vastaisesti Furno huitaisee miekallaan bumerangin maahan. “Tiesin että yrittäisit tuota. Aliarvioit minut.”, Furno sanoo ja alkaa lähestymään miekka ojossa. “Sovitaan, että annat Hero Coret minulle ja häivyt täältä niin en kerro sinusta.” “Ehei, eihän se käy.”, Natalie sanoo, heittäytyy eteenpäin ja heittää toisen bumerangin Furnon rintaan. William huitaisee miekallaan Natalieen päin, tämä väistää ja taklaa Furnon. Hän lyö kaatunutta Furnoa ja alkaa ihan rehellinen nyrkkirysy. Luku 5 Tyylikäs violetti ajoneuvo lentää taivaalla. Sen suihkumoottorit raivoavat ja liekkivana tulee perästä. Veturin kyljessä lukee valkoisin kirjaimin “Mister ChooChoo”. Tämä monivaunuinen ja sirkkelikarjapuskurilla varustettu ajoneuvo herättää pelkoa kaikkialla galaksissa - eikä suotta. Mister ChooChoo on ilkeän avaruusparoni Doktor Viktor Von Nebulan avaruusjuna jota hän käyttää suurimmissa ryöstöissään. Hän on parhaillaan viilettämässä kohti Sankaritehdasta junallaan. Ja nauraa ilkeästi. Maximus Meltdown tutkailee yhdellä silmällään suurta kuulaserin tähtäysruutua. Näytöllä näkyy jatkuvasti tarkkaa reaaliaikaista kuvaa, yksi Viktor-avaruusteleskooppi kuvaa kameroillaan Sankaritehdasta. Maximuksen liipaisinsormea kutittaa ikävästi, mutta Viktorin käskystä laser on säädetty pienimmälle mahdolliselle säteelle ja sillä tehdään nyt tarkkuustyötä, Sankaritehdas halutaan ehjänä. Ainakin melkein ehjänä. Asioista onnellisen tietämätön Alpha- tiimin johtaja Preston Stormer lähetettiin tiiminsä kanssa tutkimaan mystistä ydinräjähdystä - he kolme lentävät isolla aluksellaan poispäin Sankaritehtaasta. Jimi istuskelee pehmeällä ohjaajanpenkillä korvalappustereot täysillä. Hän selittää jotain käsittämätöntä kitaroista vieressä istuvalle, tylsistyneen näköiselle Bulkille. Sininen isolta laatikolta näyttävä alus väistää kerrostaloa ja yhtäkkiä pilotti tajuaa näkevänsä suoraan edessäpäin yhden Viktorin avaruusjunista - tulossa nokka edellä heitä kohti. Hetken paniikki, Dunkan Bulk hyppää vääntämään kovaa ohjaustankoa joka heittää aluksen hallitsemattomaan syöksykierteeseen. Nopea ohjausvivun vääntö oikaisee alusta matalalentoon. “Se meinas posahtaa kun bassoriffi!”, Jim huutaa helpottuneena. Viktor katsoo Rolexiaan - he ovat suunnitelmassa etuajassa, voivat ihan hyvin ampua tuon sählärialuksen alas. Juna lähtee alaviistoon ja iskeytyy sirkkelikeula edellä aluksen perään. Metallia iskee metalliin, alusta silppuroidaan. Jimi ja Bulk hyppäävät nopeasti alas ja laukaisevat laskuvarjot. “Huh, meistä meinas tulla bassopihviä.”, sanoo arvaat -kyllä -kuka “Voitko olla hetken hiljaa musiikista? Näetkö ehtikö Stormer pois?”, Bulk sanoo, “…Okei, voin olla yhtä hiljaa kuin triangeli tyhjyydessä.” “…Hiljaa musiikista, sanoin.”, Bulk sanoo, nostaa aseensa ja ammuskelee pari laukausta kohti avaruusjunaa joka on jo ajamassa pois. Luku 6 Viktor näppäilee viestin Maximukselle. Kuulaserista lähtee parin millin säde kohti Sankaritehdasta, se leikkaa titaanirakenteiseen seinään aukkoa hitaasti. Sankaritehtaan hälytys alkaa soida. tasan 15,3 sekunnin kuluttua suojakilpi aktivoituu. Nopea laserliike, seinään aukeaa lovi ja pala valkoista metallia tippuu maahan. Suojakenttä aktivoituu, sinen kehä alkaa ympäröidä rakennusta. Viktorin juna kiitää leikatusta aukosta kovaa moottorit ulvoen ja toinen juna ehtii juuri ja juuri suojakilven sisäpuolelle ja jäävät Sankaritehtaan katolle. Se valkoinen nörtti huitoo paniikissa hallintohuoneessa ja etsii assistenttiään, Miksua. Se huutelee sekalaisia käskyjä mikrofoniin ja lähettää Sankaritiimejä eri suuntiin rakennusta. Rookie- tiimiin ei saa yhteyttä, Alpha- tiimi jäi suojakilven ulkopuolelle… William potkaisee Natalieta mahaan ja yrittää lyödä miekalla, mutta toinen “sankari” väistää iskun notkealla liikkeellä ja heittäytyy taaksepäin. Bumerangi lentää ja Furno väistää sen, Punainen sankari hyppää uuteen hyökkäykseen. Miksu ihmettelee nurkassa mitä voisi tehdä. Hän näppäilee kyljessään olevaa näppäinpaneelia ja yhtäkkiä hänen rinnastaan aukeaa luukku josta sojottaa kaksi outoa kapselia. Surge alkaa heräillä maasta. Hän ihmettelee mitä tapahtuu kun näkee himmeästi kaksi taistelevaa hahmoa huoneessa. “Sinä petturi! Kuinka kauan olet ollut vihollisten palveluksessa!” William huutaa eeppisen taistelumusiikin soidessa taustalla. Miksussa on iso levyvalikoima. Miksu mietiskelle. Hänessähän on ominaisuuksia mitkä häneltä on salattu jo kauan! Surge alkaa tajuta tilannetta ja nousee hitaasti. Natalie tajuaa olevansa ongelmissa, väistää Furnon lyönnin, hyppää ja kaataa Williamin potkulla päähän. Valtava sähköaalto osuu Natalieen ja Surge alkaa käristää KGB:n agenttia sähköllään. Natalie ajattelee tehtävänsä epäonnistuneen. Hän ei pääse liikkumaan, sähkö kuluttaa ja vahingoittaa häntä jatkuvasti. Taju meinaa lähetä. Hän laskelmoi mahdollisuuksia. Silloin hän vaipui tajuttomuuteen. Räjähdys pyyhkii huonetta ja kaataa Markunkin maahan. Miksu testasi aseistustaan ja hei, sehän toimii ja hyvin. Kaksi sankaria juoksee katsomaan paikkaa, Munakello näpyttelee edelleen sivupaneeliaan. Miksu kiitää sankareita kohti, lähettää vihreää säteilyä joka suuntaan ja kahden sankarin aivot räjähtävät. Raakaa. Miksu tajuaa nyt vasta mitä ominaisuuksia hänellä on, ja tajuaa myös että Hero Coret ja Natalie pitää hankkia ulos. Lentävä munakello leijuu kohta ihan Breznikovan naaman edessä. Viktor on parkkeerannut ajoneuvonsa hienosti niin, että Mr. ChooChoo on ajanut neljän Sankarien aluksen läpi ja murskannut useita pienempiä ajoneuvoja. Viktor on aina ollut tyylitietoinen ja tietää miten luksusajoneuvot kuuluu parkkeerata. Tällä hetkellä itävaltalainen aristokraatti marssii käytävää pitkin takanaan Maurice ja Rotor. Tavish, Vincient, Dj Xplode ja Dentist2050 menivät eri junalla ja nyt lähtivät etenemään katolta käsin alaspäin. Meltdown on saanut luvan leikkiä kuulaserilla ihan rauhassa. Tälläkin hetkellä eräs pilvenpiirtäjä sortuu kauempana. “Aa! Älkää tehkö pahaa! Apua! Argh!”, se valkoinen nörtti panikoi kun Viktor astuu sisään huoneeseen. “Ole hiljaa mäntti, niin emme tapa sinua kovin tuskallisesti.”, mustapuhuva paroni sanoo ja osoittaa sauvallaan seinää vasten hytkyvää “Zibiksi” kutsuttua heppua. “Tähän sopinee ääniefekti ‘ZIB’”, Viktor sanoo ja hänen sauvansa alkaa pyöriä. Se painovoima tiivistyy sauvan keskelle, valtava paine alkaa vetää sitä nörtti kohti sauvaa. *Zib* Sauvaan muodostunut painovoiman tiivistymä imi ja rusensi sen valkoisen nörtin tehokkaasti. Kätevää ja siistiä. Sitä paitsi se oli robotti, niitä saa aina uusia. (Sovitaanko että ne tyypit jotka pitävät Zibistä, ajattelevat että tuossa kuoli hänen veljensä, alipalkattu juoppo Mikael Zib.) Luku 7 Natalie on herännyt pikkuhiljaa ja kuskaa nyt laatikkoa Coreja Miksun kanssa ajoneuvohangaariin. Hän on ottanut Williamin haarniskasta hänen moottoripyöränsä avainkortin. KGB:llä on oikeus takavarikoida ääliöiden ajoneuvoja kriisitilanteissa. Hän juoksee jo nyt metallisilla käytävillä. Sireenit soivat edelleen, Sankaritehtaassa tapahtuu jotain muutakin kuin hänen pakonsa. Natalie saapuu isoon halliin täynnä erilaisia ajoneuvoja. Miksu tutkailee kaikkia ja lentelee ympäriinsä kunnes paikantaa moottoripyörän ja sen edessä olevan oven. Munakello lentää näpyttelemään ovea auki. Furno herää pikkuhiljaa. Häntä sattuu päähän, ei muista kunnolla mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän oli taistellut petturiksi osoittautuneen Natalien kanssa ja sitten kaikki pimeni kovaan ääneen. Sankari havahtuu äänen kuuluessa käytävästä. Hän nousee ja huomaa tajuttoman Surgen. Hän koittaa nostaa toveriaan joka mutisee jotain satunnaista. Kuuluu viuhahdus ja onnen kultapoju, William tajuaa että hänen naamansa edessä, lattiassa nököttää kirurgin veitsi. Hän hyppää vaistomaisesti sivuun seuraavaa lentävää veistä. Käytävässä on valkoinen, dalekmainen robotti ja se tuijottaa Furnoa vertahyytävästi yhdellä silmällään. Dentist 2050, sen rinnassa lukee ja silloin William tajuaa Viktorin olevan tässä rakennuksessa. Pakokauhu. Ei, ei. Ville, sinä olet SANKARI. Sinä pystyt hoitelemaan tuon!, William sanoo itselleen. Lentävä veitsi osuu häntä olkapäähän ja sankari karjaisee kivusta. Furno syöksyy alaviistoon ja ampuu tulta kohteeseensa joka horjahtaa. Punaiset lasersäteet jahtaavat lattiaa pitkin Williamia. Hänen jalkansa kärähtää, mutta saa halkaistua miekkansa kahteen ja heittää toisen kovaa kohti peltipönttöä. Tulikuuma terä iskeytyy metalliin ja sulattaa tiensä robotin sisälle. “System error.”, robottiääni sanoo. Ville tuijottaa kohdettaan innoissaan. “Change main computer to viktor#2”William ihmettelee mitä tapahtuu. “Ready to continue, no system errors anymore.” William väistää vain vaivoin yhtäkkiä lentävän ohjuksen. Hän ampuu tulta yhdellä miekallaan kohti robottia ja tajuaa ohjuksen kääntyneen, se on lämpöhakeutuva! Nopea syöksy alaspäin ohjusta sekä lasersädettä pakoon. Sankari liukuu maata pitkin ja osuu robottiin kaataen sen. William ehtii iloita, silloin kaatuneesta robotista tulee esiin pora. Nopea väistöliike, robotti kallistuu Furnon päälle. Suuri peltipönttö avaa aivoporan ja se alkaa kelautua ulospäin sen yhdestä punaisesta silmästä. Ei, ei tämä voi päättyä näin! Olen suuri sankari!, Furno ajattelee ja alkaa yhtäkkiä kuumentaa vapaalla kädellä miekkaansa. huoneessa pörrännyt ohjus huomaa lämmön välittömästi ja kiitää kohti meikkaa. Furno heittää miekan seinään. Pora on noin millin päässä Sankarin otsasta. Valtava lämpö- sekä paineaalto valtaa huoneen. Se iskee kivan pikku hammaslääkärirobotin seinään Williamin yli. Räjähdys hajotti seinän kokonaan. Kun hän on toipunut hetken kovasta paineaallosta ja taistelusta, hän nappaa toisen miekkansa Dentist 2050:n kuoresta ja hyppää ulos. Häijyn näköinen mustaan frakkiin pukeutunut jenkki katselee näyttöä. Siitä näkyy suoraa kuvaa Sankaritehtaalta. Joku rikollisjengi hyökkäsi rakennukseen ja tilanne uhkaa riistäytyä käsistä. Aikaa sitten, hän muistelee. yhdysvallat keksivät uuden energianlähteen, Quaza- nimisestä mineraalista rakennettavat “Coreiksi” tai Ytimiksi nimetyn laitteen. Se antaa puhdasta energiaa tehokkaasti ja säilöö sitä hyvin, nekin pitää tosin ladata välillä koska ne eivät luo energiaa tyhjästä, ne vain moninkertaistavat valmiiksi syötetyn energian. No, sotakoneisiinhan ne menivät. Kun ei enää tyydytty Core- tankkeihin tai Core- hävittäjiin, perustettiin “Sankaritehdas”. Se rakensi aluksi epäinhimillisen vahvoja ja tehokkaita sotarobotteja vailla omaa mieltä. Kun todettiin ettei niitä sodassa kunnolla tarvittu, ne muutettiin “ihmismäisemmiksi” roboteiksi ja niitä alettiin käyttää kotimaan ongelmiin. Jos nämä Coret joutuvat vihollisten, Neuvostoliiton, käsiin, se aloittaa uuden sodan jolle todennäköisesti ei ole loppua. Luku 8 Preston Stormer, Pertti Myrskyisä, Se valkoinen heppu tai miksi ikinä haluatkaan häntä kutsua, heräilee pikkuhiljaa Makuhero Cityn (Urgh, jouduin kirjoittamaan TUON nimen) kadulla. Yleensä pilvenpiirtäjillä täytetyssä metropolissa on liikennettä tähänkin aikaan yöstä, mutta Sankaritehtaan hälytyssireenit, säteilyvaara ja kaikenmaailman muut hälytykset pitävät ääliöt poissa kaduilta. Mitä #%½!& täällä oikein tapahtuu? , veteraanisankari miettii kun nousee asfaltilta. Hän pitelee päätään. Stormi putosi aluksesta alas pari tuntia sitten. Laskuvarjo ei toiminut. Hän pelastautui ampumalla harppuunansa erään talon seinään, mutta valitettavasti avaruusjuna jyräsi sen rakennuksen. Preston katsoo valtavaa, valkoisen purjeen muotoista rakennusta. Seinässä lukee edelleen “VIKTOR”. Ikkunoista kajastaa valoa, tähän aikaan? Hälytyssireenit soivat. Sankari lähtee juoksemaan kohti tukikohtaansa. “Houston, we have broplem”, sumea ääni kaiuttimista kuuluu huoneeseen jossa Viktor parhaillaan on. Avaruusparoni nostaa mikin käteensä hitaasti ja vastaa. “Mitä asiaa? Kuka häiritsee minua? Nautin juuri voitostani.” “Öh, meillä on ongelma, sanoin. Täällä Vincient.” “Onko ongelma niin vakava ettette saa sitä itse hoidettua?” “On. Tarvitsemme kuulaserin, Sankarivarasto ja Hero Corejen huoneet on lukittu muistimetallilla. Me olemme koittaneet hajottaa ovia mutta ovi palautuu heti ennalleen.”. Puhelun taustalta kuuluu metallin hakkauksesta koituvaa ääntä. “Tuttu juttu. Kuulaser hajottaa muistimetallinkin sellaiseen kuntoon ettei se muista enää mitään. Käsken Maximusta hoitaa…”, Viktor myhäilee ja on juuri sulkemassa yhteyden. “Ei, toinenkin ongelma. Suojakenttä on edelleen päällä. Lasersäde ei mene läpi.” “Etsikää sitten suojakilven hallintojärjestelmät ja sulkekaa se! Minä menen nyt aterioimaan.” *Piip piip piip piip…..* Natalie starttaa moottoripyörää. Moottori hyrähtää käyntiin helposti ja kaasu pohjaan. Ajoneuvo lähtee kovalla vauhdilla eteenpäin, Miksun avaamasta hanganarin ovesta. Miksu on Corelaatikon kanssa moottoripyörän takaosassa. Natalie on nyt varma onnistumisestaan. *Crash* *Kiroilua venäjäksi* Pyörä törmäsi täysillä suojakilpeen. Sankaritehtaasta ei pääse ulos. William Furno on juuri huomannut saman. Hän tippui seinänä aukosta ja nyt tajuaa olevansa umpikujassa, suojakenttä estää liikkumisen eteenpäin. Maximus on saanut tiedot minne ampua kuulaserilla kun suojakenttä kytketään pois. Hän päätti ettei jaksa jatkuvasti istua leikkimässä kuulaserilla, joten jätti liipaisimen pohjaan, tähdättynä oikeaan pisteeseen. Itse hän meni katsomaan itse tekemäänsä dokumenttielokuvaa, Nucelar War:ia. Kahdeksan tuntia ydinräjähdyksiä. Luku 9 Dunkan Bulk ja Jimi Stringer ovat joutuneet Vladimirin kaksoisveljen, Igor Rotorin hyökkäyksen kohteeksi. Igor kaksikon tyhmempi mutta luottaa sensijaan raakaan voimaan, ja se tepsii useimmiten. Hän ammuskelee edestakas energia-ammuksia sekä meteorilaukaisimen panoksia. Bulk heittäytyy laatikon taa suojaan ja ampuu välillä. “Hajotetaan se niin kuin CD-levy vasaralla!”, Jimi karjuu ja ammuskelee ääniaaltotykillään lentävää Igoria kohti. Roisto ei sano mitään vaan ampuu Stringerin takana olevaan korkeaan pylvääseen, se alkaa kaatua. Bulk vetäisee ystävänsä nopeasti alta. Energialaukaus Igorin tykistä heittää kaksikon pitkälti taemmas. “Muista sitten että katkaiset punaisen johdon!”, Tavish selittää ärtyneelle Vincientille. Sininen antisankari on kumartuneena päätietokoneen alle. “Turpa kiinni, sinä et ymmärrä tekniikasta MITÄÄN.”, kuuluu vastaus koneen uumenista. Tietokoneen käyttö vati salasanan. Ja kaikki mahdolliset koodit. Suojakenttää ei saa pois päältä muuten. No, nyt Vincient yrittää kiertää turvajärjestelmän hieman sähläämällä johtojen kanssa. Vapour nousee. “Ei onnistu, nämä Sankarien tietokoneet on liian monimutkaisia.” “Anna kun minä.”, McThunder sanoo ja lyö valtavalla nyrkillään tietokonetta kylkeen. Salasanailmoitus katoaa näytöltä. No, oppia ikä kaikki…, tekniikkaneroksi itseään luullut Vincient miettii kun Tavish kävelee poispäin vihellellen. Nyt tietokone toimii heille moitteettomasti. Suojakilpi katoaa Sankaritehtaan ympäriltä. Kuulaserin valmiina ollut säde iskeytyy laitoksen katon läpi lävistäen Sankarivaraston lukon. William kaatuu maahan toisella puolella rakennusta kun hän oli nojaillut kenttään. Natalien moottoripyörä pääsee läpi. “Noniin, kiitokset sille kuka älysi tämän tehdä!”, Natalie huutaa, starttaa moottoripyörän ja lähtee Miksu ja paketti Hero Coreja takaosassa. Preston Stormer näkee myös suojakilven katoavan. Hän miettii seuraavaa siirtoa. Hän ei tiedä mitään mitä on tapahtumassa. Olisi itsemurha rynnätä sisään. Hän kuulee askeleita rakennuksen kulmalta. Stormer ottaa linkkuveitsestään jääterän esiin ja valmistautuu. Furno hyppää esiin. “Stormer!” “Mitä on tapahtunut?”, Preston kysyy. “En itsekkään tiedä kunnolla. Natalie jokatapauksessa yritti ryöstää Coreja yhden QATAAL:in kanssa. Viktorin robotti hyökkäsi kimppuuni. Hämärä tilanne kokonaisuudessaan.”, William selittää ylepänä siitä että nyt hänen tietojaan tarvitaan. Luku 10 “Joku häippäsee Sankaritehtaalta! Todennäköisesti menee moottoripyörällä! “, Vincient huutaa radioon. Hän on ottanut hoidettavakseen Sankaritehtaan valvomon ja näki lämpökameralla jonkun hepun lähteneen poispäin hangaarista. “Muita ongelmia, Mes amis. Joku romutti Viktorin Dentistin. Hän ei ole iloinen asiasta. “, Maurice vastaa hänelle. Corrodér katselee valkoisia romuja. Hän irrottaa punakahvaisen käyrän miekan robotin ruhosta. “Tämä on sen poule mouillée Williamin miekka.”, Maurice toteaa itsenään ja ottaa mikin esiin. ”Se pois lähtenyt peut être William. Hänellä on moottoripyörä.” ”Hmm, niin saattaa olla. Viktor selitti ennen hyökkäystä että hänet pitää saada pois päiviltä, hän on Sankarien kultapoju ja moraaliboosti.”, Vincient vastaa. “J'ai éliminé les”, Maurice ilmoittaa ja lähtee hakemaan avaruusjunasta mönkijäänsä. Furno ja Stormer miettivät seuraavaa siirtoa eräällä kujalla Sankaritehtaan lähimaastossa. He ovat ajatelleet lähteä etsimään loppua Alpha Tiimiä, kunnes Furnon moottoripyörä kiisi heidän ohitseen. Pian tämän jälkeen vihreä mönkijä Corrodér kyydissään ajoi heidän ohi. Viktor on kävellyt nyt Sankaritehtaan kaikkein pyhimpään, saliin jossa Sankarit valmistetaan. Seinillä on läpinäkyviä kapseleita joissa on sammutettuja sankareita. Yhdessä päässä huonetta on sammutettu liukuhihnasysteemi joka rakentaa Sankarit. Oven lähellä Hero Coreja ja niitä Quaza- malmista valmistava laite. Keskellä huonetta on tietokonepaneeli sekä suuri punainen nappi. Paroni kävelee juhlavasti tietokoneelle. Löytyy tiedot kaikista sankareista. Täältä hän voi muokata sankarien aivotoimintaa. Käyttäytymistä. Voimia. Kaikkea mahdollista. Hän käy nopeasti eri henkilöiden tiedostoja läpi. Viktor näkee jopa Sankarien Coreihin sijoitettujen kameroiden kautta mitä Sankarit näkevät. Askel täyteen maailmanherruuteen, Viktor ajattelee. Tällä toteutan Viktropian. Koko planeetta tulee tanssimaan minun pianoni mukaan. “MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!”, avaruusparoni nauraa. Tätä hän on tavoitellut koko elämänsä. Hammaslääkärikoulusta hyljeksittynä lähdettyään tämä on ollut hänen unelmansa. Viktropia. Täydellinen hänen ylivalta. Punainen moottoripyörä kiitää kovaa vauhtia katua pitkin. Natalie on nyt kuivilla. Hän vie saaliinsa KGB:n toimistolle, saa rahat ja viettää loppuelämän rahakasta lomaa. Hän hidastaa vauhtiaan. “Miss Breznikova, meitä jahdataan!”, Miksu ilmoittaa yhtäkkiä moottoripyörän takaa. Natalie vilkaisee taakse. Vihreä mönkijä ajaa heitä kohti, sitä ohjaa joku viiksekäs heppu. Barettipäinen. “Se taitaa olla Maurice. Miksi se meitä jahtaa?” Natalie ihmettelee. Konekiväärinsarja viuhahtaa heidän ylitseen. Myös Maurice tajuaa että hän ei jahtaa Furnoa. Joku vihreä sankari on pöllinyt tämän moottoripyörän. Mais, kaipa tämänkin voisi hoitaa. Eipä tässä muutakaan tekemistä ole. Maurice ajattelee. Hän polkaisee lisää kaasua. Luku 11 Mustatakkinen mies kaukana pimeässä konttorissa Pentagonissa painaa isoa punaista nappia. Hän nollaa Sankarien asetukset, tehden heistä taas sieluttomia sotarobotteja. Ja nauraa ilkeästi painaessaan suuren punaisen napin pohjaan. Sankarien ytimiin välittyy signaali, joka nollaa heidän muistonsa. Vain silmänräpäys ja viimeiset kymmenen vuotta ovat kadonneet. Tältä välttyivät vain kaksi Sankaria: Natalien Hero Core on viritelty eikä ota vastaan jenkkisignaaleja. Prestonin Core vahingoittui joku aika sitten tiputuksessa, eikä ota vastaan viestejä keskuksesta. Tällä komennolla on eräs negatiivinen puoli erään tuntemamme itävaltalaisen aristokraatin suunnitelmille. Viktor käynnistää yhden sankarin kokeeksi tietokonepaneelistaan. keltainen robotti nousee konemaisen tiukasti seisomaan horroksesta lasikuvun avauduttua. “Kertokaa tunnuksenne.”, robotti sanoo ja kiskaisee jonkin ampuma-aseen esiin osoittaen sillä Viktoria. Viki painaa tämän sankarin hallintanäppäintä ja yrittää saada sen luonnetta korjattua. Tämä on ilmiselvästi vielä vanhoilla sotarobotin käskyillä varustettu. Mit…Ei toimi?, Nebula kiroaa. Robotti ei muuta elettäkään vaikka hän painaa mitä. Se osoittelee edelleen aseellaan. Toinen vaihtoehto. Viktor heittää sirkkeliteräisen hattunsa kohti vihollistaan, terä iskeytyy Sankarin puolen pään läpi,. Sankari ampuu mutta Viktor hyppää maahan ja potkaisee sankarin maahan. “Surkea yritys, ääliö.”, Viktor toteaa. Puoli tonnia robottikehoa rusentaa Sankarin rintakehän ja Hero Coren. Viktorin takaa, tietokonepöydällä, nousee hologrammi jostakin mustanpuhuvasta hepusta. “Kuka onkaan valloittanut tehtaan,” se alkaa puhua. “Tulee huomaamaan että nämä robotit on nyt ohjelmoitu takaisin niiden alkuperäisiin asetuksiin. Ainiin, ne heräävät automaattisesti tässä viiden minuutin kuluessa. Mukavaa illanjatkoa!”. Hiljaisuus valtaa suuren huoneen ja Viktor ei ole uskoa sitä mitä kuuli. Hänen suunnitelmansa on vesitetty. Natalien punainen moottoripyörä kaartaa kovaa mutkasta Makuhero Cityn puistoon. Joku heppu jää alle, ei se mitään. Mauricen mönkijä kaahaa yhtä kovaa perässä. Miksu tutkailee sivulokerosta löytynyttä QATAAL -mallin robottien käyttöohjetta. “Ajatella kuinka paljon olen missannut ominaisuuksia! Olisin voinut räjäyttää Sankaritehtaan koska vain.”, hän selittää itsekseen. “Hmm, mallini onkin ‘Quad-core Awesome Tactical Advanced Armor Liqufier’, ei Sankarien sanoma ‘Quick Assistent, Too Awfully Armed - model L” Testaanpa tätä panssarinesteyttäjää.”, Miksu selittää, painelee kylkensä näppäimiä ja pian hänen olkapäähän ilmestyy teleskooppiputki tähtäimineen. Laukaus kohti taka-ajavaa mönkijää. Mauricen mönkijään osuu outo säde. Hän tajuaa että nokkapelti sulaa ja hänen vauhti putoaa. Ranskankielistä kiroamista. Maurice on kokeneena rikollisena varautunut kaikkeen. Hän kiskaisee narusta ja hänen selässään oleva pieni rakettireppu alkaa hurista. Se käynnistyy ja ampuu Corrodérin kovaan kiitoon. Natalie kuulee kovaa ujellusta ja vilkaistessaan taaksensa tajuaa Corrodérin lentävän kovaa heitä kohti. Luku 12 “Mennään etsimään loppu tiimisi, Preston.”, William Furno sanoo ja on lähdössä juuri kujalta, kunnes hänen Coreensa välittyy muistinpyyhintäkäsky. Punainen sankari jämähtää paikalleen, tutkailee maastoa ja näkee Stormerin. “Kertokaa tunnuksenne”, se sanoo haudanvakavalla äänellä. “Mitä? Mikä sinulle tuli?”, ällistynyt valkoinen Sankari kysyy. “Kertokaa tunnuksenne. Alueella on havaittu lukuisia viholliskohteita.” Stormer ajattelee nuorukaisen seonneen stressistä. Furno vetäisee ainoan miekkansa esiin ja osoittaa Stormeria. “Jos et ole puolellani, olet vihollinen!”, Furno sanoo ja hyökkää. Preston kierähtää sivuun hyökkäystä. Hän ei ehdi ajatella mitä tapahtui, hän tietää vain että outo muutos liittyy jotenkin Coreihin. Hänen sankariydin on rikki, se ei ota vastaan signaaleja. Pitää saada William tajuihinsa…, Stormi miettii ja torjuu Furnon lyönnin. William hyökkää täydellä voimalla, potkaisten Stormerin kumoon. Tulikuumana käyvä Sankaritehtaan keulakuvapoju syöksyy päin veteraanisankaria, Preston taklaa hyökkääjän joka lentää lasiseinästä läpi lähirakennukseen. Stormer hyppää jääterä ulosvedettynä taisteluun. Tavish murskaa valtavalla kourallaan yhden sankarin rintakehän ja sitten ampuu tämän pään aseellaan. Hänen ja Vincientin kimppuun on käynyt joukko oudoiksi muuttuneita Sankareita jostain päin taloa. Keltainen sankari ampuu plasmaa räjäyttäen antisankarien takaa tietokoneen, Vincient heittäytyy juuri sivuun. Yhden sankarin nyrkki osuu Tavishin selkään, Vincient vetäisee katanansa ja iskee kohti Sankaria. Tämä torjuu vapaan käden miekallaan. Kung-Fu potku kaataa kyseisen hepun. Plasmalaukaus lentää ilman halki, osuen kattoon. Tavish hyökkää kohti plasma-aseella varustautunutta robottia, ottaen tätä asekädestä kiinni ja taivuttaen sitä ylöspäin. Ase soi kokoajan, katosta tippuu sulaa metallia. Ylhäältä metallikatto alkaa taipua alaspäin kuumuudesta ja tukien menettämisestä. Monen tonnin pala metallia taittuu alaspäin ja ylhäällä olevasta huoneesta tippuu laatikoita. Viktor on huolissaan suunnitelmastaan. Hän on pyytänyt Maximuksen kuusta takaisin maahan, lukinnut Sankarivaraston oven Vladimirin avulla ja nyt häntä ärsyttää. Pomminvarma suunnitelma meni pieleen. “Uh… Täs-tässä on pianosi, herra.”, DJ Xplode sanoo valtavan mustan pianon alta. Punainen antisankari laskee pianon Viktorin eteen. “Mää meen rokkaamaan tonne kaappiin!”, DJ sanoo avaten metallikaapin. Siellä on punainen Sankarilta näyttävä heppu, KAAPISSA! “Hei, mä oon Erkki paras, sen velipoika Furnon mielestä varas! Kuuntele mun iskevää räppii, se on coolimpaa kun sun poppii…”, kaapissa oleva Sankari selittää. Tästähän Åke suuttuu, häntä ei ole ennen haukuttu näin. hän läpäisee tyyppiä naamaan ja haastaa tämän kaksintaisteluun. Erkki ihmettelee mitä teki väärin ja kieltäytyy haasteesta. DJ Xplode ottaa tätä kurkusta kiinni ja sanoo: “Joko ammun sinut kaksintaistelussa tai hoitelen kultakurkkusi tällä miekalla”, punainen heppu sanoo mustien aurinkolasiensa takaa pitäen piikikästä miekkaa Furnon veljen kaulalla. Erkki oikaisee jonnelippiksensä, ottaa kaapista vierestään pistoolin ja hyppää käytävälle. “Noniin, hoidetaas tää nopsaan et meitsi pääsee vegeen. Et oo kiva heppu sinä.”, Erkki selittää kalpeana. Xplode ampuu tämän. Erkkiä osuu kylkeen ja hänet kiidätetään sairaalaan. Hän ei laula enää ikinä, DJ Xplode kokee tehneensä palveluksen ihmiskunnalle. Luokka:Tarinat